Many hydrolytic enzymes of grains, of which limit dextrinase (EC 3.2.1.142), α and β amylase (EC 3.2.1.1 and EC 3.2.1.2 respectively), 1-6-β-glucanase (EC 3.2.1.39), β1,4-xylanase (EC-3.2.1.8), arabinoxylanase (EC 3.2.1.136), and β glucosidase (EC 3.2.1.21) are examples, have found application in a variety of industries, and in particular, in food processing and manufacturing industries.
These enzymes, otherwise known as hydrolases, are typically obtained for commercial application from tissues such as plant tissue, including grains, pulses, legumes and the like and bacterial fermentations and the like. In some circumstances these enzymes may be produced in recombinant expression systems.
A problem with some of the processes by which many hydrolases are obtained for commercial application is that they tend to provide for a sub-optimal yield of hydrolase. Hence, considerable expense is incurred in obtaining commercial quantities of hydrolases.
There is a need for improvements in processes for obtaining hydrolases, especially improvements that are associated with improved yields of hydrolases.